


Mi Amigo Loki.

by Zoey_Namine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Cute Kids, F/M, Ghosts, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Scary, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño Thor tiene un amigo muy fuera de lo común. ¿Porque es un amigo… Verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Amigo Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> ALOO! :333 Volví con otro fanfic perturbador :333 los quiero por eso los torturo
> 
> Nombre: Mi amigo Loki.  
> Resumen/Summary: El pequeño Thor tiene un amigo muy fuera de lo común. ¿Es un amigo… Verdad?
> 
>  
> 
> HOLA! :333 Aquí el otro One-shot que prometí! Inspirado con el vídeo de Dross: Comentarios Grotescos (Y reales) De niños. El shot es ligeramente perturbador así que no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos e.e
> 
> Espero que les guste.  
> .  
> .  
> ¡COMIENCE!

Me llamo Frigga Odínson, actualmente tengo 38 años, residente en Estados Unidos, casada, tengo un hijo. Me gustaría compartir con ustedes, algunas colisiones perturbadoras que mi marido y yo, presenciamos, en el crecimiento de nuestro hijo mayor, quien ahora tiene 14 años y que por mucho que le hemos relatado el solo dice que nunca pasaron, porque no se acuerda, lo cual para mí es muy aterrador.

Bien, así empieza…

Después de dos años de casados, mi esposo y yo decidimos tener hijos, después de varios intentos logramos tener un bebé, Thor era su nombre, el pequeño era hermoso, de cabello rubio, como hileras de oro, y enormes zafiros tan azules que hipnotizaban a toda persona que tuviese en frente. Y ambos le amamos, y consentimos desde el primer día.

 

~O~

Fue a medidas de su crecimiento que mi marido Odín, y yo notamos actitudes paradójicas en él, cuando tenía tres años y apenas estaba aprendiendo hablar, le gustaba encerrarse en su habitación y hablaba solo, o lo intentaba, no nos preocupamos a las primeras, pues pensábamos que era un comportamiento normal, y que le gustaba mucho jugar y aprender a hablar con sus juguetes en su habitación, pero eso no le quitaba nunca lo raro, sobre todo a un niño de tres años.

Hubo un momento, un día caluroso de mayo, en el que acercándome a su habitación, para darle un vaso de limonada en el que, parada en frente a la puerta de su habitación, dispuesta a tocar la puerta, escuche la voz de Thor decir con un leve tono alarmado:

“¡No puedo asesinarlo! ¡Es el único padre que tengo!”

En ese momento perdí la respiración, mis dedos no soportaron el peso del vaso y este cayó al sueño rompiéndose en mil pedazos, recuerdo como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna, y recuperé el sentido, abrí la puerta de golpe y vi que Thor estaba en el suelo rodeado de bloques de colores, haciendo una torre con ellos, y me miraba sorprendido, a la vez confundido.

Nunca lo volví a dejar solo en su habitación.

 

\---

A sus cuatro años, mi pequeño Thor había comenzado el pre-escolar, la maestra me confesó que mi bebé tenía muchos amigos, pero que de vez en cuando le gustaba separarse de ellos y jugaba solo, me contó que hubo una vez en que le pregunto con quien jugaba, Thor le contesto con alegría y una sonrisa de par en par: “Con mi amigo invisible”

La profesora me dijo que Thor posiblemente podía tener un amigo imaginario. Pero aun así, esto a mi no dejaba de perturbarme.

\---

Cuando Thor cumplió los cuatros años y medio, yo solía colocar arriba de su closet (El cual era muy alto, y ni siquiera con una silla Thor podía alcanzar el compartimiento de arriba), los juguetes con los que Thor no jugaba mucho, una tarde el me pidió que los bajara, yo no le hice caso, puesto que siempre que los bajaba el no jugaba con ellos, solo los dejaba regados en el suelo, después de decirle a Thor que no iba a bajarle los juguetes, salí de la habitación y cuando iba a medio pasillo escuche un golpe en seco y corrí devuelta al cuarto de mi hijos, pude ver cómo estaban todos los juguetes en el suelo y a Thor sentado en la cama con una sonrisa.

“¿Cómo los bajaste?” Pregunte asustada.

“Loki los bajo para mí” Respondió comenzando a jugar con los juguetes.

\---

 

Cuando Thor cumplió sus cinco años, me contó que tenía un “Amigo invisible” yo lo interpreté como un amigo imaginario, se llamaba Loki, me contó, también me dijo que tenía su edad, y a él le gustaba sentarse en la mecedora de su habitación y leía los libros infantiles que yo le compraba, jugaba con él, etc. Típico amigo imaginario y todo eso.

Un año después, mi esposo, Thor y yo nos encontrábamos viendo una película de terror, hasta que en cierta parte aparece en pantalla aparece la escena de la película un niño de unos cinco años, cabello negro, por lo hombros, peinado grácilmente hacía atrás, piel de porcelana y enormes cuencas negras como la misma oscuridad, vistiendo una bata larga, rasgada y sucia, la cual le habla a la protagonista pidiéndole ayuda. En ese momento nuestro hijo se había levantado de la cama, entonces nos dijo: “Se parece a mi amigo Loki”

Yo sorprendida y a la vez confundida le pregunte: “¿Cuál Loki?”

A lo que con una sonrisa de par en par me respondió:

 

.

 

“El niño muerto que vive en mi closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! -w- chao, chao!!


End file.
